Roger
Roger is the tritagonist of Minecraftia: Volume 8, the joint protagonist of Minecraftia: Volume 9 with Ellie, Lyla, and Brian, and the protagonist of Minecraftia: Volume 10 and onwards. Overview Minecraftia: Volume 8 Roger first appears on a farm with Dwight. During the hunting journey, Roger falls into lava but manages to survive, while cursing the game and all of his teammates. After the group discovers Kurt’s group and learns of a rumor on how to get home, they go on a long journey across Minecraftia. In The End, Roger is knocked out of the world but is saved by Sarah Lee, leading to the group discovering her powers. After they defeat the dragon the group return to their town, although it takes a year and a half. Minecraftia: Volume 9 Roger, Ellie, Dwight, Juliet, Sarah Lee, Gad, and Karen go mining. After Karen leaves the cave due to feeling unwell, Roger and the others discover she is missing. Roger and Ellie split up from the main group to find her. They find her near an abandoned house where they find Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. They quickly hide from them and Karen realizes that they are the leaders of The Unnamed, a group they had encountered years before. Ellie, Brian, Sarah Lee, Karen, Josie, and Lisbeth leave Haven Point to try and work out a deal with The Unnamed. After The Unnamed holds everyone in Haven Point hostage, Ellie reveals to them that Lisbeth was working for the group and murdered Josie. After the Unnamed flood Haven Point with mobs, Roger leaves to help Karen. Both of them leave and find Lyla, who was forced to join The Unnamed. After she discovers that Clementine, her girlfriend, was kidnapped by Delta, she returns to Roger and Karen. However, Alpha and Beta show up and arrest Roger and Karen. Lyla, now leader of The Delta, says she will kill them but instead takes them to The Gamma. In The Gamma, Roger and Karen explains who they are to Lyla. After Lyla gets into a fight with Skidmark and kills him, Roger, Karen, Lyla, and Gamma leave the town and return to Haven Point. Within a day of Roger, Karen, Lyla, and Gamma escaping The Unnamed, Ellie is murdered by Beta who has snuck into Haven Point. Despite this, Roger still trusts Lyla, as she has decapitated Alpha. However, just a couple of days later, Beta decapitates numerous members of Haven Point; Dwight, Bebe, Sterling, Ingrid, Wendy, Ellery, and Cassidy in revenge. Appearances Trivia *Roger has a diamond hoe, which he nicknames "Hoese", a pun on the name Jose. *He is completely athiest. *Roger used to go out every weekend for pizza with Ellie, Brian, Dwight, Juliet, Kiera, Clark, and Rachel. *He was born on July 26th, 1992, making him nearly 23 when Minecraftia takes place (June 2015). *He is from England, as is Brian. *Roger's IQ is 111. *Roger studied dentistry in university, as stated by Brian and Clark. *He bleaches his hair frequently. *Roger has never been in a relationship, despite his attempts to flirt with the women in his group. **However, as of Innuendo, Roger is now in a relationship with Juliet. *His comments towards Kiera may suggest he is a little misogynistic, however since he never speaks ill of Ellie, Juliet, or any of the other females he may just have a dislike towards Kiera herself. *Roger's favorite food is Japanese. *He likes pizza with anchovies and dislikes pineapple. *Among the things Roger misses about England include public houses (pubs), Big Ben, Lucozade (specifically Apple Blast flavor), the National Health Service (NHS), fish & chips that "doesn't taste like dirt from the ground", crumpets, and driving on the left side of the road. *Roger is one of eight characters who appear in every book in Volume 8, the others being Brian, Ellie, Dwight, Juliet, Kiera, Sterling, and Gad. *Roger is one of four characters who appear in every book in Volume 9, the others being Lyla, Karen, and Beta. *Using Gerald’s passage of time theory, Roger’s 23rd birthday happens between Volume 9 and 10. Category:Trial Two Characters